The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
Optical data transmission provides increased bandwidth and transfer speed capabilities between and among computers, servers, devices, boards, chips, and components using lower power than may be possible in electrical data transmission. However, fabrication and operation of optoelectronic devices associated with optical data transmission present additional challenges in thermal management, optical alignment, mechanical stability, materials compatibility, operational reliability, component sturdiness, and/or cost effectiveness. As the trend toward higher bandwidth performance and small form factor continues, packaging of optoelectronic devices, such as optical transceiver modules, are further pressed to be compact while addressing higher temperatures, stresses, alignment, cross talk, cost, power delivery, and/or integration challenges arising from their smaller size.